


i don't care about the soaps

by sofarsoperfect



Series: kill the director [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Good Dose of Fluff, M/M, Making Out, implied Renjohn, implied yuwin, mild mutual pining, those are staples now, ya'll know what this house is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: Kunnie@kun11xdoh, antm is on hulu??? good bye world, it was nice knowing youjaehyun@_jeongjaehyun@kun11xd  if i bring the alcohol, may i join you?Kunnie@kun11xd@_jeongjaehyun only if it’s decent alcohol$icheng@winwinning@kun11xd @_jeongjaehyun he’s been known to drink coronaKunnie@kun11xd@_jeongjaehyun @winwinning NOT THAT
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun
Series: kill the director [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751200
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	i don't care about the soaps

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't renjohn??? did i write this??? yes, i did
> 
> this is a continuation on the neo 127 universe, but i don't think you have to read the last fic to get the gist. if you want full backstory you can but i don't think it's necessary. this isn't about renjohn, this is about kunjae and it's what they deserve. 
> 
> *mildly beta'd, apologies for all the mistakes i know must still exist here

“Excuse me!? Does no one work here?!” Ten shouted into the shop, Kun running a hand over his face where he was standing next to him. 

“Do you have to be insufferable at all hours?” Kun asked, giving him a pointed look. 

“It is my God-given right to be annoying!” Ten retorted, turning to look at him with an equally as pointed look. Kun gave him a look that was rich with suffering, fluttering his lashes at his friend. “If someone would answer me, a paying customer,” Ten directed the latter part of the statement into the shop, a little louder so everyone would hear him, “I wouldn’t have to be so irritating.” 

“What do you want?” Yuta asked, coming out of the back. “Sicheng isn’t here today. And neither is Renjun. Not even Johnny showed up to work so what the hell could you possibly want?” He asked, leaning on the counter. 

“You think I came all this way to see them?” Ten retorted, Yuta narrowing his eyes at him. “Of course not, I have an appointment.” 

“With whom?” Yuta asked immediately. 

“Excellent use of ‘whom’,” Kun commented mildly. 

“Thank you,” Yuta said, turning slightly to face Kun. “How are you, Kun? I’m shocked Ten hasn’t put you in a mental institution yet just… by being himself.” 

“Not that he doesn’t try,” Kun replied, Ten turning to him with wide eyes. “You do. I should trade you in for a different best friend, but without Sicheng I’ve run out of options and I’m not gonna try and become best friends with the children we call coworkers.” Yuta snorted, Ten turning back to glare at him. “Just tell the poor man who’s supposed to be putting more holes in your body and we can stop harassing him.” 

“Oh, Hansol,” Yuta said, as though it was an obvious answer and he couldn’t believe he didn’t think of that being the reason Ten was even there, waving a hand. “I’ll track him down. Don’t break anything,” he said, pausing in the doorway to the back to point a finger at him. Ten stuck his tongue out at him, Yuta rolling his eyes on his way into the back. Kun snorted, pulling out his phone to text Sicheng, mostly to complain about why he wasn’t the one available to be piercing more of Ten’s body. 

Kun was reluctant to admit that he had been spending a few more afternoons in this shop than he was really expecting when Sicheng announced he was moving jobs. Kun had picked him up once or twice from the shop, been inside a couple of times to meet the guys, to berate Sicheng for running late when he knew Kun had to work early the next day, but it had been even more frequent ever since Renjun and Johnny became involved. 

It was no secret that they were all thrilled for the two of them, most of them ready to tear their own hair out the longer they had to watch the two of them dance around each other. Renjun and Johnny were a cute couple and they clearly adored each other. It was honestly disgusting how easy it was for them to completely forget that there were other people in the room. It was palpable, the way they loved each other. 

As far as Kun knew, neither of them had said it but it didn’t really need to be said. 

However, that meant that their friend groups had become nearly indistinguishable from each other. Kun had gone to lunch with Yuta, Sicheng, and Hansol just two days ago before he had to be in to work his late tailoring shift. He knew Johnny lived five minutes from his own apartment because he had to pick up Renjun from there on multiple occasions (which Kun chose not to think about) to take them both to work. He and Jaehyun had started marathoning America’s Next Top Model together on Kun’s own couch because Kun tweeted about it once and Jaehyun offered to bring the beers. They had been spending an absolutely unbelievable amount of time together, which Kun didn’t mind, it was just a little strange when he thought about it. 

Just a handful of employees from an uptown department store spending most of their waking hours hanging in and around a tattoo shop and their employees. Average.

“Yuta refused to come back out, he said he didn’t have the mental capacity for Ten today,” Jaehyun said, coming out from the back, Hansol trailing behind him. Kun turned away, pressing his lips together to try and control his smile, Ten narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun. “I did bring Hansol though, so feel free to follow him back.” 

“You said a nipple ring, right?” Hansol commented, Ten following after him. 

“Ten!” Kun shouted. 

“Oh, live a little, Kunnie!” Ten shouted back. “I’ll be right back, sit tight,” he instructed, Kun rolling his eyes emphatically. Jaehyun grinned so big his dimples were appearing in his cheeks, watching them go and then turning back to Kun. 

“So how long until we start getting you those chairs?” Jaehyun asked, jerking his head in the direction of the hall. 

“You won’t,” Kun stated firmly, walking closer to stand directly on the other side of the counter, Jaehyun leaning down on the counter with a curious look in his eyes. “I don’t do things like that, it’s not my style. That and I honest to God cannot stand needles,” he admitted, Jaehyun letting out a soft laugh. 

“Oh c’mon, they don’t even really look like needles,” Jaehyun insisted, Kun shaking his head firmly. “C’mon Kunnie,” Jaehyun teased, Kun narrowing his eyes at him, “chicks dig a little bit of ink, maybe a ring or two?” He goaded, Kun barking a laugh at the implication. 

“Oh, you’re full of it, huh?” He asked, Jaehyun shrugging a shoulder. “As nice as the sentiment is, not really the crowd I’m trying to attract the attention of.” Jaehyun lifted a brow. “Don’t make me say it, I think it’s pretty obvious. I’m a tailor in a clothing store, I couldn’t get more stereotypical,” Kun joked, Jaehyun grinning up at him again. God, Kun loved those dimples, they were so cute. 

“You know men like them too,” Jaehyun said. “I’ve been told a time or two,” he added, Kun tilting his head at him. “Besides, you think Johnny pulled Renjun with just his personality. Yeah right, the man’s a dork. There is no way.” 

“That’s how my dongsaeng was tricked, I knew he did something,” Kun insisted, pointing a finger at him. Jaehyun let out a loud laugh, head thrown back and everything. Kun leaned a little closer, inspecting a bandage over the side of Jaehyun’s neck. “Something new?” He asked. At Jaehyun’s confused face he pointed to his own neck, the side where Jaehyun’s was bandaged. 

“Ah,” he nodded. “Yeah. I had Yuta do up a piece for me a couple of days ago. Yuta and Hansol both said I should do it over the front of my neck, just the whole thing,” he said, rolling his eyes as he motioned to the entire front of his throat. “Needless to say I did not agree so it’s just here and down my shoulder,” he pointed it out, the bandage creeping up behind his left ear and extending down the side of his neck, disappearing into the collar of his shirt. 

“Why not the front?” Kun asked. 

“I still like to look like a person in public,” Jaehyun said, Kun grinning back at him. “It would’ve been massive and dark as hell. It’s already gonna be dark but at least it’s not gonna be near as in your face like this,” he explained, touching the wrapping in an almost self-conscious manner. “So when’s your next day off, I’ll bring the beer if you order the take out.” 

“Hm?” 

“We’re two episodes off from the season finale of ANTM,” Jaehyun reminded him, Kun’s mouth dropping open in recognition. “We have to finish it, and if Jen doesn’t win I’m gonna riot.” 

“She’s not gonna,” Kun retorted. “The judges fucking love Bianca and she’s gonna sweep. She doesn’t even deserve it.” 

“I’m gonna riot on your couch, I hope you’re ready for that,” Jaehyun warned him. 

“I bet you she gets eliminated next episode.” 

“Bite your tongue!” 

“I told you she was gonna win!” 

“You also said Jen was gonna get eliminated next episode and you were wrong so excuse me if I didn’t believe you!” Jaehyun shouted from Kun’s kitchen. Kun turned over to look at Jaehyun where he was standing in the kitchen of his modest little apartment, dropping his empty beer bottle in the recycle before grabbing another. “You want another?” He asked, gesturing with the drink in his hand. 

Kun really wondered if he should ask Jaehyun to move their twice weekly watches to his apartment, certain it had to be in better shape than his own. His apartment was practically a hole in the wall, an almost studio with an open floor plan and two doors, one for the bathroom and one for the bedroom. He almost denied Jaehyun’s offer outright just because he wasn’t sure what the state of his apartment would be in every time Jaehyun would come over but if it bothered him he didn’t even show it. Two weeks and he already knew where Kun’s recycle bin was, how he organized his refrigerator and where he kept extra towels in the closet in his bathroom. 

“I really shouldn’t,” Kun replied but Jaehyun only maintained eye contact and he pulled another one from the six pack, slowly and deliberately. Kun laughed brightly as Jaehyun popped the caps on both of them and then came back over, dropping the beer down in front of him. He moved back to the sofa, sitting down next to him as he took a sip of his own beer. “You’re a terrible influence,” Kun accused him, Jaehyun shrugging a shoulder as he lowered the bottle, leaning over to set it on the table next to Kun’s. 

“When was the last time you had this much fun?” He asked, turning to face him, pulling his legs up onto the couch with him.

Kun honestly wished he knew. 

Kun had a lot of friends, just not a lot of friends that he saw on a regular basis. Most of his friends were his friends because they worked together but that didn’t always pan out when it came to actually seeing each other outside of work. Ten was still a little wild, even at 24, and he liked going out and partying and that just wasn’t really Kun’s idea of a good time. Kun used to hang out with Sicheng but now that he was working somewhere else and kind of seeing Yuta on the side he didn’t really get to see him either. Kun didn’t hang out with Renjun often but even he wasn’t an option anymore, spending most of his hours not at work with Johnny or at the shop. Kun supposed that was just part of growing up, finding someone you loved and spending an absolute inordinate amount of time together and maybe seeing your friends, but usually in group date aspects. 

“I don’t know,” Kun admitted. “It’s been a minute, I guess.” 

“That’s why I’m here,” Jaehyun insisted. “I’m not a terrible influence, and do you know why?” He asked and Kun rested an elbow on his knee, putting his chin in his hand, looking at him expectantly. “Because someone needs to make sure you’re having a good time. This is all a ploy, you know that? It starts with America’s Next Top Model and ends with you in a tattoo chair.” 

“That’s not gonna happen!” Kun replied, grinning despite himself. Jaehyun laughed, leaning into Kun’s couch. “You’re not gonna get me in a chair, you’re not that persuasive,” Kun told him but Jaehyun only leaned closer. 

“I’m not, am I?” He asked. Kun resisted the urge to lean back, Jaehyun suddenly so much closer than he was previously. “I’ve been told I’m pretty good at convincing people,” he commented. 

“Yeah?” Kun asked, Jaehyun nodding once, decisively. “Well, I’ve been around the block a time or two, Jung Jaehyun and I hate to tell you that I don’t fall for those kinds of charms that easily anymore,” he said, gently holding Jaehyun by the chin only to turn his face away with a finger. Jaehyun huffed a little laugh, the grin on his face letting Kun know that he wasn’t actually offended so much as minorly impressed that Kun was pushing him away. 

“I’ll just have to try harder then,” Jaehyun said, turning back to look at him head on again. “You wanna start a new season?” Jaehyun asked, glancing between the TV and Kun. 

“Well, you gave me a new beer so we don’t really have an option, do we?” Kun pointed out. Jaehyun reached over for the remote, grabbing it off the table to start the next season.

“Hey,” Jaehyun mumbled, shaking Kun. Kun rolled over in bed, blinking blearily up at Jaehyun leaning over him. “Can I open the door, I think Ten’s about to break it,” he informed him. Kun groaned, pushing his blankets off of himself to sit up in bed. 

Jaehyun stepped back to let him get all the way out of his bed, the two of them wandering back into the main room. Jaehyun collapsed back into the nest of blankets and pillows that he had made for himself on Kun’s couch while Kun crossed the living area to get to the door. Kun had no idea how early it was but it had to be a pretty early hour considering the gray light coming in the windows and the fact that he still felt pretty dead to the world. 

“You’re gonna wake my neighbors and they’re gonna yell at me for it,” Kun informed Ten rather than actually greet him when he opened the door. Ten frowned at him, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Well, you weren’t answering, what else was I supposed to do?” Ten retorted, Kun sighing heavily at him. “Get dressed, let’s get breakfast.” 

“Do you even know what time it is?” Kun asked, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I dunno, like seven or something.” Seven, or something. Kun had only only gotten about five hours of sleep, he and Jaehyun having all but passed out during their ANTM binge. They barely had enough energy to find Kun’s extra blankets and pillows from his linen closet before they fell asleep, Jaehyun wrapped up like a human burrito on Kun’s couch. The extra beer, and the one after, had not been very nice to Kun and he blamed it entirely both his growing up and Jaehyun’s insistence. 

“How are you awake?” Kun asked, rather than tell Ten anything about his previous night. “You should be dead to the world in your own apartment right now.” 

“Well, that’s the thing,” Ten said, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. Kun was loath to admit Ten looked really good with blond hair, it suited him. “I haven’t… really… gone to bed yet.” 

“You didn’t sleep? Of course, you wouldn’t be awake right now if you had, what a stupid question,” Kun brushed off. “Look, I would go to breakfast if I wasn’t, a) hungover,” he started, Ten narrowing his eyes skeptically at his usually undeniably straight edge friend, “and b) currently housing a guest on my couch.” 

“Who the fuck is in your apartment?” Ten asked, leaning around to try and get a good look. Kun closed the door a little further, blocking Ten from viewing the inside of his apartment. “Well, that’s rude,” he complained. 

“It’s none of your business and before you ask, because I know you will,” Kun pointed out, Ten rolling his eyes at him. “He’s just a friend. He came over last night to binge America’s Next Top Model with me and we ended up passing out at like two a.m. He slept on my couch, that’s all.” 

“Count on you to get a man over to your apartment and all you do is watch ANTM. Which you should’ve asked me to watch with you, I’m offended,” Ten insisted.

“I didn’t invite him, I tweeted about it two weeks ago, which you would know if you checked your damn Twitter,” Kun stated, Ten waving a hand at him. “And he offered to bring beers if he could come. I’m a lot of things, but I’m not gonna say no to free beer.” 

“And that’s why we’re friends,” Ten said with a little grin, Kun shaking his head at him. “Now who is it? I’m your best friend and it’s not like you hang out with a lot of people I don’t already know so who the fuck’s asleep on your couch?” He asked. “He can come to breakfast if you tell me who it is.” 

Ten was right, there weren’t a lot of people that Kun would let into his apartment that Ten didn’t know. He was going to find out eventually and it wasn’t like it was a secret. They were just watching a shitty reality show together, there was nothing to hide. Besides, if he told him he could con Ten into buying breakfast for the both of them and he was going to buy breakfast, because no way was Kun going to pay for breakfast when his best friends just woke him up at seven in the morning on his day off. 

“It’s just Jae,” Kun brushed off but Ten tilted his head at him, brow creasing as he looked at Kun skeptically. 

“‘Jae’? Jaehyun, from the shop?” Kun nodded but Ten still looked confused. “Jung Jaehyun. Like this tall, wavy silver hair, cute little ring in his nose,” Ten continued, Kun huffing at him. 

“Yes, that Jaehyun.” 

“When did you guys start hanging out?” Ten asked. “I didn’t even know you guys knew each other that well.” 

“Well,” Kun began but he didn’t actually have a good answer. He and Jaehyun didn’t really know each other that well before they started watching this show together two weeks ago. They had already blown through three seasons together, staying up way too late, drinking beer and eating take out while yelling at the TV when the judges chose the wrong girl to win the round. They even had a fight over who should’ve won season two that turned into a wrestling match on the floor of Kun’s apartment. That being said, other than their shared love of ANTM they didn’t know each other very well. 

They followed each other on social media, because that’s what you did when you got past general nice-to-meet-yous and that caused Jaehyun to offer drinks if they could share this marathon together. Altogether, they knew each other through mutual friends and shared stilted conversation every time before this, greeting each other whenever Ten would bring Kun along to group meet ups. They never talked about common interests, about their lives beyond what they clearly already knew. They didn’t know each other. 

“I guess we don’t, but you didn’t see my tweet so who’s fault is that?” Kun deflected and if Ten noticed he did him the favor of not mentioning it. 

“Whatever, you have my number, you should’ve texted me. Go get the hottie asleep on your couch, let’s get breakfast.” 

“You’re buying,” Kun warned him and Ten huffed. 

“Fine. Go get your cute boy.” 

“He’s not mine,” Kun stated firmly before shutting the door on Ten. When he turned back to his living room he found Jaehyun already awake, sitting on the edge of his couch, elbows on his knees, phone cradled in his hands. He looked up and offered a little smile. 

“Hey. I heard breakfast was an option,” he said, getting to his feet and stretching. 

“Ten’s buying because he’s a shit. You want a new shirt or something, you can borrow one of mine,” Kun suggested, walking through his living room to get to his bedroom. 

“Sure,” Jaehyun agreed on a sigh, dropping his arms. “Why is he awake, it’s like quarter after seven in the fucking morning.” 

“He never went to bed,” Kun called out, rummaging around in his dresser and closet for clothes. 

“Sounds like him,” Jaehyun replied. He wandered over to Kun’s room, Kun pulling a graphic tee from the depths of his dresser. He threw it to Jaehyun, who almost dropped it on the floor before fumbling to hold it properly. Kun turned back to search for a pair of jeans, Jaehyun looking at the shirt before barking a laugh in surprise. 

“Waterparks?” He said, turning the shirt around to show Kun. Kun purposefully didn’t look over, jerking a pair of jeans from his drawer. “I didn’t know you were an emo kid.” 

“They’re pop punk!” Kun defended, Jaehyun throwing his head back as he laughed. “Shut up, they missed the emo scene by at least three years. And I don’t appreciate that I’m being judged by a man who has a nose ring,” Kun pointed out, going back into his t-shirt drawer to find a shirt to wear. 

“Alright, I’ll wear your punk band shirt,” Jaehyun agreed, tossing the shirt down on Kun’s bed. Kun glanced at him before pulling another shirt out of his dresser, Jaehyun pulling his shirt off before grabbing for the shirt again. Kun glanced as he did so, doing a double take when he saw the tattoo peeking out from the waistband of Jaehyun’s boxers, jeans having slid down enough to reveal it. He looked away as Jaehyun pulled the shirt all the way down, tugging his own shirt off to pull on his clean one. 

Not trusting Ten’s insistence that he was sober, Kun ended up driving them to the nearest dinner. Kun had secretly spent hours hidden away here, trying to read books he couldn’t get to before, checking his emails, generally avoiding most social interaction. But the important part was that it had good food and they made the best cà phê sữa đá Kun had found in the entire city. 

“I didn’t know you had an interest in America’s Next Top Model,” Ten commented as soon as they sat down. Kun cleared his throat, lifting the menu to try and hide his face. Jaehyun only laughed in reply though, opening his own menu. 

“I love reality TV, it’s probably my worst trait,” Jaehyun admitted, looking a little sheepish. “Hansol once made me watch an entire season of RuPaul and we didn’t speak for a week after because my favorite won and his didn’t.” Ten cackled, Kun pressing his lips together to hold in his own laughter, Jaehyun leaning back a bit to try and catch Kun’s eye. Kun turned his face more fully into the menu to avoid his gaze. “I had no idea this menu would be so interesting,” Jaehyun joked, Kun humming noncommittally behind it. 

“Kun’s just like this, he has to read the fine print of every article on the menu before he makes a decision,” Ten explained, Jaehyun ahhing softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever hung out with you like this before, Jaehyun. I’m shocked you chose our quiet little Kunnie to hang out with.” 

“I’m not that boring, you know,” Kun commented, monotone, from behind his menu. 

“You’ve clearly never seen him get especially invested in a television show before. He pinned me to his carpet over Alexandria’s win in season two,” Jaehyun pointed out, turning to give Kun a look. Ten looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Don’t speak of it. I will hurt you in a public venue, Jung Jaehyun.” 

Breakfast wasn’t as terrible as Kun thought it would be, Ten even managed to stay awake for the entire length of it, but Kun would suggest that it was the Vietnamese coffee at work. Jaehyun was a great conversationalist and the coffee and the food managed to smooth out the beginning awkwardness. It kind of made Kun want to take Jaehyun out more often, the three of them chatting like old friends rather than a bunch of people who barely knew one another. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jaehyun cursed, checking the time. “I gotta get to the shop, I have an appointment at noon and I still gotta get ready.” 

“I can drive you,” Kun offered but Jaehyun shook his head, resting a hand on Kun’s arm. 

“It’s fine, I’ll catch a Lyft back to mine. Thanks for last night,” he turned to Ten, “and thanks for breakfast.” Ten waved a hand as if to brush it off. “I’ll catch you guys later.” 

“Get home safe,” Kun told him and Jaehyun offered him one last dimpled grin before heading out, thanking the staff and the hostess before running out the door. Kun carefully stacked the plates into a neat pile, glancing up to see Ten looking at him knowingly. Kun didn’t even comment, just sighing through his nose, continuing to stack until it was all in a neat pile in the middle of the table. “What, Ten?” He finally asked, Ten shrugging a shoulder where he was leaning on the table, chin in hand. 

“You have a thing for Jaehyun.” 

“I don’t even really know him,” Kun replied. 

“But you want to,” Ten pointed out. “And he thinks you’re funny and interesting and clearly likes you back,” Ten insisted, Kun rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. “Kunnie, c’mon. Don’t do this. Haven’t we had enough excitement this past year with the other idiots. He likes you, you should go out with him.” 

“We don’t really have a lot in common,” Kun replied. “We just watch ANTM together when I have a day off, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“But it’s a start,” Ten said.

“That wouldn’t be weird, though?” Kun asked. “Dating my dongsaeng’s boyfriend’s best friend?” 

“Well when you say it like that it sounds weird,” Ten admitted, Kun shaking his head. “But it’s really not. You’re both just a couple of guys who like each other, and that’s not weird. Ask him on a date, for real. You don’t need Tyra Banks third wheeling you,” Ten said, getting a laugh out of Kun. 

**from:** kun ge

i bought the alcohol already so you get the food this time!

 **from:** jaehyun ah

but that’s our thing!!!

wat do u want?

 **from:** kun ge

you pick

 **from:** jaehyun ah

ugh ur like that huh???

“What’s got you all smiley?” Hansol teased, poking Jaehyun in the side. He jerked away, swatting at Hansol’s hand. 

“Just texting a friend. What’s up?” He asked, shoving his phone into his pocket. Hansol sighed, leaning back against the doorway to Jaehyun’s room, Jaehyun getting back into his groove of picking things up. 

The shop was almost closed and Jaehyun was about to head out anyway. Hansol was on closing duty that night, was in charge of shutting everything off and locking the door. Sicheng and Johnny had both already run off, stating they had standing dates, which made Hansol groan at them loudly before they ran out the door. Mark hadn’t even been in that day, midterms causing school work to pile up on him.

Jaehyun couldn’t believe it was already so late in the year. They were still a few weeks out from snow piling up outside and making everything slippery, but Halloween blew through town like a tornado. He supposed that was to be expected, though, every day being filled with more and more customers, Neo 127 absolutely booming with the remodel and the addition of Sicheng to the crew. The whole last year had felt like something out of a dream, an impossibly good year with only a bright future in front of them. 

“Sicheng and Johnny begged off because of their dates and the kid’s still in school. What do you say you drop by EXO with me? Sehun won’t stop messaging me about the new drop he just perfected,” Hansol told him. Jaehyun hissed, grimacing at Hansol as he turned around. Hansol’s face fell. “Oh no.” 

“I have plans tonight, actually. Sorry, hyung.” 

“Is my entire life just going solo now, goddamn,” he groaned, Jaehyun offering him a sheepish smile. “Who you hanging out with?” 

“Kun, actually,” Jaehyun replied. 

“Kun? The guy who works with Ten and Renjun?” He asked, Jaehyun nodding. “No offense but I didn’t think he was your type.” 

“We’re not dating,” Jaehyun replied. Hansol lifted a brow. 

“Why not?”

“First you’re upset that I’m with someone and now you’re on my case about not dating that person?” Jaehyun pointed out, turning back to finish with his things. Hansol rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“You’ve been disappearing after work for the past three weeks to hang out with someone and none of us knew who it was. We all kind of assumed you started dating someone without telling us, which is chill, but it’s kind of weird that now that I know, you’re saying he’s not your boyfriend,” Hansol responded. “So like… what are you doing? You’ve been with this dude for weeks and you’re not fucking, what the fuck?” 

“Some of us have friends outside of work that we’re not boning, I don’t know if you know what that’s like,” Jaehyun retorted, getting a scoff of a laugh out of Hansol, “but it’s about the same as hanging out with you idiots all the time. Kun started marathoning ANTM and I joined him.” 

“Reality TV ruins in friendships,” Hansol reminded him. 

“We made up!”

“And I don’t remember you being this dedicated to watching RuPaul with me,” Hansol insisted. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. He flipped the switch and walked out, slipping past Hansol to get out of the room. Hansol turned himself around to follow him, Jaehyun headed out to the front. 

“It’s not that serious,” Jaehyun said. “Besides, we’re not really like that. I mean… I’m not his type.” 

“Oh, that’s what’s stopping you,” Hansol said, nodding his head. “Well, no offense Jae but you don’t know that and if you have a thing for him, you should tell him. Just let him know, it doesn’t have to fucking explode or anything like Johnny and Renjun. Just be honest.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Jaehyun agreed, glancing at him over his shoulder. “But I gotta go, I promised to get the take out tonight.” Hansol made a whipping noise, Jaehyun playfully glaring at him from the door. “Hilarious. Don’t forget to lock up.” 

“I’ve been at this longer than you, kid. Have a good night.” 

“If you had been a minute later I would’ve started without you,” Kun warned him, already sitting on his couch, blanket pulled up around his shoulders, when Jaehyun arrived. There were already two bottles of beer on the coffee table and Jaehyun shut the door gently behind himself, toeing off his shoes to get to him. His bag landed on the floor next to the couch and he set the bag of take out on the table, climbing up onto the couch with Kun. Kun gave him a playful glare, Jaehyun leaning towards him with a grin. 

“You wouldn’t have,” he insisted, Kun’s brows lifting immediately. “You’re too nice.” 

“‘Too nice’?! Excuse me, I was the one on top in that wrestling match,” he reminded him, Jaehyun laughing brightly at the memory. “If I was nice I would’ve let you win but I was right, dammit.” 

“Alexandria deserved the win,” Jaehyun replied, pulling back. 

“She did not!” Kun insisted, pitching himself towards Jaehyun again. Jaehyun tried to fight him off through his giggles, Kun’s blanket falling off his shoulders as he pushed Jaehyun down onto the couch. Kun climbed into his lap, Jaehyun shoving at his shoulders to try and get him off but Kun had already pinned his legs. “I’m right! Laura was a better model, Alexandria looked dead in half of her photos, she shouldn’t have even made the final three!” 

“Laura couldn’t smize if it bit her in the ass,” Jaehyun retorted, getting an over dramatic gasp out of Kun. Jaehyun looked up at Kun, lying flat on his back on his couch. 

This was familiar territory, Kun having done exactly this after they finished the second season, Jaehyun having been gloating about his favorite girl winning the season while Kun’s had been eliminated three rounds previous. Given the fact that Kun had used this exact method last time, Jaehyun should’ve been more careful about where he was putting his legs but Kun had his knees digging into Jaehyun’s thighs, caging him back against the couch again. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re sexy when you get all worked up?” Jaehyun asked. 

“You would be the first,” Kun answered, honestly. 

“Well, you’re sexy when you get all worked up,” Jaehyun told him, but the effect was ruined by the tips of his ears turning pink as he attempted to look cool and suave. That and the fact that he was currently being pinned down onto the sofa by the man he was trying to compliment. 

“I’ll be sure to put that in my Tinder profile,” Kun joked. 

“You have a Tinder?” Jaehyun asked, sounding absolutely in disbelief. 

“I don’t use it,” Kun admitted, flatly. “Actually Ten and Sicheng set it up for me over a year ago, I have no idea what’s even on that thing.” 

“You should probably figure it out. What if they put your porn preferences on there?” Jaehyun suggested. 

“That’s assuming they know what my porn preferences are,” Kun shot back. “But you make a good point, knowing Ten he probably told the world I have a Daddy kink or something.” 

“Do you?” Jaehyun asked. This was an inappropriate time to be asking Kun about his sexual preferences, giving the position they were in and all but he had to know. It was an important question that could make or break this friendship (pre relationship? He really had to stop talking to Hansol). 

“No,” Kun scoffed, sounding mildly offended at the very idea. “Why would I? I’m a top.” 

“Interesting,” Jaehyun replied. “Is that why you always have to get on top of me?” 

“What can I say, I just prefer to be the dominant one in the relationship.” Kun grinned down at him and Jaehyun shifted slightly, fingers flexing above where Kun had pinned his wrists to the couch. 

“Not to make it awkward but you’re kind of turning me on,” Jaehyun admitted. Kun’s grin suddenly looked a lot more like a smirk, a knowing thing that made Jaehyun’s stomach tighten up. He knew his ears had to have been all but glowing at that point, even his neck starting to flush a bit. Kun leaned down closer, Jaehyun jerking in surprise at the weight shifting more fully onto his wrists, Kun holding himself above Jaehyun more firmly by the hands rather than his knees. 

“Not great timing considering we still haven’t eaten yet,” Kun teased him. “The food’s gonna get cold,” he commented and then pushed off of Jaehyun, settling back into the couch. Jaehyun took a deep breath, suddenly a lot cooler and his senses a lot clearer without Kun bearing down on him. “You were starting to look a bit pink there, Jaehyunnie,” Kun commented, opening the plastic bag as Jaehyun sat up. 

“Is it hot in here?” He commented, running a hand through his hair. Kun glanced at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Cute.” 

Jaehyun figured it would be fine after they started watching the show. They both leaned back on the couch, arguing over who was doing better on the challenge they were given. Kun had already insisted he was going to die on the hill that Stephanie should win, even only two episodes into the season. Jaehyun still wasn’t dedicated to a contestant yet but what he was dedicated about was insisting that Kun was wrong. It was his favorite thing to do, choose a girl that was specifically not the girl that Kun was rooting for just to be annoying about it. And it was fine, the two of them drinking and finishing their grease laden Thai food before they even reached the halfway point of the first episode of the night, everything was going fine. 

But it just couldn’t stay that way, Jaehyun’s attention wandering to where Kun was seated next to him on the couch. It wasn’t the first time his attention had strayed while they had been doing this but it was usually easier to tear his eyes away from Kun’s profile and back to where a couple of the models were about to get into a cat fight. He blamed Hansol entirely, and the way his heart had started beating double time in his chest when Kun pinned him back against his leather sofa. 

Kun was handsome. A well known fact with his cut jaw, adorable rounded nose and plush lips. Jaehyun had caught himself staring a time or two without even meaning to, tearing his gaze away when he realized his attention had been taken for longer than he meant for it to be. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had been spending more time with him or because he was finally getting to know Kun for the person he actually was rather than the quiet, put-together adult he tried to show everyone else.

Jaehyun could admit that the first time he and the others had met Kun and Ten they were worried as to what they were going to be meeting. They worked for Lay in his uptown department store, they anticipated the worst. Stuck up, snobby guys who would look down their noses at them like they had been treated their whole lives by the people who frequented the richer parts of Seoul. He was glad to find out he was wrong and he was even more glad to finally get to see Kun for who he was. 

Kun shouted when his favorite contestant got voted off the episode. He was a lightweight who finished three beers and had to go to bed. He had a sharp tongue and was always ready to take the offensive if the opportunity was given to him to tease one of his friends. He fought dirty when it came to rough housing and always, always had to come out on top. Literally and figuratively it seemed. 

And Jaehyun was starting to really like him. 

Jaehyun snapped out of it when the sound coming from the TV stopped abruptly, Kun turning to look at him with a grin. He had a dimple in his left cheek. How had Jaehyun not noticed it before?

“You’re not even paying attention. I swear I’m not nearly as interesting as the show,” Kun insisted. 

“I dunno, I’m having a good time,” Jaehyun replied, Kun rolling his eyes at him. “Sorry, I guess I just got distracted.” 

“By what?” He asked, tossing the remote on the table and leaning back against the armrest

“I’m just supposed to sit next to one of the most handsome men I know and not get distracted?” Jaehyun tried for a joke, make it a little bit lighter, but his stomach still felt like it was in knots and Kun leveled him with an unimpressed gaze. 

“I’m gonna cut you off, you’re getting delirious tonight,” Kun said, leaning forward to reach for Jaehyun’s beer. Jaehyun met him halfway, hand grabbing Kun’s. Kun looked up at him with raised brows. 

“Kun-ge-” 

“Why do you do that?” Kun asked, voice suddenly soft. Jaehyun tilted his head, brow creasing. 

“Do what?” 

“Call me that. You’re not Chinese, you can just call me hyung,” Kun told him. 

“But you are. It’s respectful,” Jaehyun replied. “Do you… not want me to?” 

“No,” Kun shook his head. “It’s okay. I just didn’t know why you did it.” 

“It just felt weird calling you hyung. No one else does,” Jaehyun explained shortly. “But Kun-ge… I gotta ask you something.” 

“Okay,” Kun said, leaning back. He fell back into the couch, Jaehyung’s lax hold on his hand letting him pull his hand back easily, the phantom warmth of Kun’s skin under his causing goosebumps to rise to Jaehyun’s arms. He put his hands in his lap, hoping it wasn’t obvious. 

“Can I-” Jaehyun cut himself off with a little hum, looking away from Kun self consciously. “I’m gonna sound like a teenager and at risk of embarrassing myself I’m gonna ask anyway. Can I kiss you?” He asked, still looking away from Kun.

Jaehyun chewed on his lower lip for a few seconds, the silence from Kun’s end so loud it was deafening. All Jaehyun could hear was his heart beating his ears. He could feel the air shift, Kun getting closer and then a hand turning his face, fingers resting gently on his cheek. 

“Well, I can’t kiss you if you won’t even look at me,” Kun pointed out. Jaehyun gave him a sheepish smile, a little bit nervous, which Kun gave him back before closing the distance between them. 

Kissing was familiar territory, something Jaehyun had done plenty of in his lifetime, reaching out for Kun, one hand on his waist, the other cupping the back of his neck. Jaehyun could say that kissing was something he could do confidently and he was glad that his nerves couldn’t shake him even now. That being said, kissing Kun was different than most other people he kissed because Kun, as he had said earlier that night, liked to be in charge. 

Kun pushed himself up to his knees, cradled the side of Jaehyun’s neck with his free hand, the other still on his cheeks. From this angle he was kissing down and into Jaehyun’s mouth, Jaehyun gasping softly at the sudden change in position. He could feel Kun smile against his lips before his tongue slid along his lower lip, pushing between his parted lips to run along the lines of his teeth. 

Kun tasted like beer and Thai food and Jaehyun was sure he was just the same but he gripped Kun’s waist tighter, chasing his tongue when he pulled back. Their lips met again and again, Jaehyun tugging on Kun’s waist to get him closer. 

When Kun broke the kiss he pushed Jaehyun back onto the couch again, straddling his hips before going back in to press their lips together. He was already out of breath, both of them gasping for air against each other’s lips, suddenly too desperate to taste, to experience. Jaehyun’s hands pushed up under his shirt, sliding up underneath to run up his back, Kun’s hands finding his face again as he kissed him deeply. Jaehyun let himself sink back into the couch, let himself be kissed by Kun’s experienced lips. 

Jaehyun didn’t usually do this. He was usually the one to take. The one in control, holding and moving and changing the way the kissing escalated but he liked this. He liked Kun taking control, holding him down, kissing into his mouth, licking past his lips, taking what he wanted. Kun was good at this and Jaehyun was realizing he still had a lot to learn. 

When Kun finally pulled away Jaehyun’s lips felt swollen, felt pleasantly bruised from the eager way Kun had kissed him. Kun rested his forehead against Jaehyun’s with a little smile, Jaehyun moving a hand to push a stray piece of hair away from his eyes, messy from the way they had been going at it. 

“We’ve not even finished the episode,” Kun mumbled and Jaehyun laughed softly. 

“Then let’s do that. And let’s go on a date,” Jaehyun told him. 

“I think I can make some time for that. Not tonight though, I’ve already been drinking.” 

“Deal.” 

Intent on trying to get somewhere in their marathon, Kun climbed off Jaehyun to resume the season. They finished exactly one and a half episodes before they were going at it again, however, Jaehyun tugging Kun into his lap to kiss him. Kun went willingly, Jaehyun’s slight upper hand on strength meant he could grab Kun and pull him into whatever position he wanted but he was helpless under Kun’s hands. Kun’s fingers pushed through his hair, down to his neck, his chest, tugging him closer with just a finger in his collar and Jaehyun didn’t fight him for even a moment.

Kissing Kun was a feeling Jaehyun couldn’t get enough of and Kun could tell, the way he went lax underneath him, holding him by his hips, looking up at him with big eyes, lips red and kiss swollen. He chased Kun’s lips in a way no other man had done and when Kun pulled away he reveled in the way Jaehyun placed kisses on his jaw, his neck, followed the line of his throat to start sucking bruises into the base of his neck. He ran his hands through Jaehyun’s hair, clenching his fingers in it when he bit down, a sharp pain that Jaehyun ran his tongue over and pressed open mouthed kisses to to soothe. 

“We’re not gonna finish this tonight if you keep doing this,” Kun pointed out but Jaehyun only laughed gently against his skin, pressing a final kiss before looking up at him. 

“Are you complaining?” He asked. 

“I was right when I called you a terrible influence,” Kun told him, pressing their lips together again. Jaehyun nipped at his lower lip, Kun grinning into the kiss. “I just thought I should give you fair warning that if you keep kissing me like this I’m going to take you to my bed before we even make it to a date.” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Jaehyun joked, pressing another kiss to his lips. “But I do kind of want to take you on a date first.” 

“Then get your hands off my ass,” Kun told him. Jaehyun pretended to be put upon but removed his hands, Kun climbing off of him to fall back into the couch. “Hands to yourself, we have an entire season to get through,” Kun warned him and Jaehyun lifted his hands in mock surrender before shifting further back into the couch. 

Jaehyun did not spend the night, mostly because they weren’t sure they would be able to keep their hands to themselves if he had, so he left around one in the morning. This meant Kun had to survey the bruises Jaehyun had left around the base of the throat like a necklace in his bathroom by himself. Kun’s years of using foundation were long since behind him, leaving him with no other choice than a scarf at work tomorrow. But not before taking a photo the following morning to send to Jaehyun. 

**from:** jaehyunnie 

u look good in purple

 **from:** kun-ge

fuck off. pick me up this thurs at 6.

 **from:** jaehyunnie

see you then

“Is that a hickey!” Ten all but screamed the moment Kun walked into work. He veered around his friend, disappearing into the tailoring room, snapping the curtain shut. He made it a whole three meters to the table in the middle of the room before the curtain was pulled back, Ten walking briskly into the room, Renjun trailing after him. 

The tailor room was usually open to everyone, a tie hanging from the doorway allowing Kun to pull the curtain back to leave the door open for clients and coworkers alike, and usually Kun would do that. It wasn’t like there was much to hide behind in the room as it was, a big table holding a sewing machine sat in the middle with a bar-style counter across the far side wall. There was a stool and a three sided mirror towards the front of the room for fitting as well as a curtain dressing room in the back. It was both practical and stylish and where Kun spent a majority of his time. He just wished there was an actual way to keep people out of it when his friends insisted on being as annoying as they were currently. 

“Renjun, don’t you have something to fold!” Kun scolded him but it lost all of its authority when Ten jumped on him, tugging down the ascot Kun had tied around his throat to hide it. It was doing a rather poor job, it seemed, but then again Ten was scarily observant of changes with his friend. Ten was practically screeching in his ear before Kun managed to shove him off of him. 

“It’s not a big deal!” Kun insisted, adjusting the ascot. “And if you hadn’t pulled on it, you wouldn’t have even seen it, leave me alone,” Kun told them, turning back to his case, pulling his things out. 

“You’ve never had a hickey as long as we’ve worked together,” Renjun pointed out, a little smile on his face. “You let someone give you a hickey, when you had to work the next day!?” 

“I didn’t know he was gonna give me a hickey, in my defense,” Kun replied, but he could feel himself beginning to flush. “Get out of here, I have an appointment in a few minutes.” 

“Was it Jaehyun? Is he the one putting massive lovebites on your neck. Jesus, that thing is dark,” Ten commented, tugging again, only to get Kun slapping his hand away. 

“Jaehyun hyung? From the shop!?” Renjun asked, but he was grinning as he said it, eyes big and sparkly. “Oh, get it, Kun-ge! Jaehyun hyung’s cute!” 

“Out!” Kun scolded them, leaving his things behind to chase them out of the room. Ten and Renjun were giggling the whole time, stumbling out of the room as Kun pulled the curtain shut again, lifting a hand to fix the ascot, again. He hoped it wasn’t as bad as Ten was making it out to be, even though he had already looked at it that morning and Jaehyun had made quite the mark. 

Working with your best friends was nice, it was truly the highlight of Kun’s day. He had moved from China without knowing anyone and having taken a job with Yixing-ge and meeting so many people from a similar background as himself in his new home had been refreshing. Ten was truly his best friend and he was grateful he got to see him as much as he did. That being said, sometimes, they made him want to tear his hair out. 

“Kun-ge!” Dejun sang, throwing back the curtain, well after Kun’s appointment had left. 

“I need to talk to Yixing-ge about getting a door for this room,” he mumbled, loud enough that Dejun could hear him but not at him. 

“No one would ever be allowed in here, you’d lock it every day,” Dejun commented, hopping up on the table. Kun lifted his eyes from his laptop, spotting Guanheng at the end of his sleeve.

“Oh goodness, you too? What do you want?” He complained. 

“Ten-ge told us something very interesting,” Dejun commented, his eyes falling to the neckline of Kun’s button-up. 

“If either of you even think about touching me I will single-handedly throw you out that door,” Kun threatened, lifting a hand to defend his ascot. 

“So it’s true! You have a hickey!” Guanheng asked, smiling far too widely at him for Kun’s comfort. “Wow, Kun-ge, I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

“I thought Ten-ge was making it up!” Dejun giggled. Kun rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked back at his laptop to finish the notes on the dress he was taking in for a client. “You’re always so quiet, Kun-ge, I didn’t know you were even seeing someone.” 

“It’s recent,” Kun commented softly. “Not that it’s any of your business,” Kun told them, giving them a pointed look. “Shouldn’t you two be working rather than in here bothering me?” 

“We’re on break,” Guanheng brushed off, Kun scoffing as he looked back down. “We just wanted to see if Ten-ge was being honest or just messing with us again. It’s cool though,” he insisted, Kun lifting a brow but not lifting his eyes. “C’mon, Kun-ge, you’re always in here. Yixing-ge keeps talking about making you a manager because you’re so dedicated but you could really do with some time to yourself. You work so hard, it’s nice that you’re seeing someone.” 

“Renjun said it’s one of the guys from that tattoo shop Sicheng-ge started working at early this year. Maybe he’ll actually teach you how to unclench once in a while,” Dejun joked, Kun looking up at him with a scandalized look. 

“Alright, that’s enough out of the both of you, get out!” Kun told them, waving his arms as if to shoo them out of the room. 

“I didn’t say it!” Guanheng defended but his giggles betrayed him and Kun managed to shove both of the younger associates out of the tailoring room, Kun huffing as they slipped out past the curtain. 

He really needed to ask Yixing to put a door in. 

Jaehyun walked into the shop around 10 o’clock, phone out to check his messages, hot thermos in his other hand. He didn’t even pay any mind to the people in the lobby when he walked in, calling out a casual greeting as he walked in only to get wolf whistled at in response. His head snapped up at the calls, Sicheng applauding him while Johnny walked towards him. 

“Who is this fine man who just walked into my shop,” Johnny insisted, taking him by the shoulders to turn him around. Jaehyun laughed as Mark and Yuta continued to make a show out of complimenting him, Johnny whistling lowly. “Shit, it even looks like you have an ass in these jeans.” 

“Yah!” Jaehyun exclaimed, turning around to swat Johnny off of him, who burst into loud laughter at his employee’s shout. “I have an ass, how dare you!” 

“I mean…” Sicheng lifted a hand, pinching his index finger and thumb close together in the universal sign of, “only a little.” Jaehyun scoffed, shoving his phone in his pocket. “You look nice though, Jae. Who’s got you all cleaned up?” 

“I have a date after work and I know I’ll be here all day,” he brushed off. He didn’t think he had cleaned up that nicely, he was just wearing a black button down, his nice jeans and a pair of Chelseas, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Then again, when he compared it to the graphic tees and combat boots of his coworkers he would suppose he stuck out a bit. 

“Oh, a date?” Mark asked, leaning on the counter. “Who’s gonna take your sorry ass out?” He teased. 

“Watch it, dongsaeng,” Jaehyun shot back, pretending to lunge at him. “He’s a friend. I asked him if he wanted to get dinner sometime… like a date and we agreed to give it a shot. It’s not a big deal.” 

“The last date you went on you wore ripped jeans and you met on Tinder,” Yuta pointed out, Jaehyun looking away with a blush high in his cheeks. “Did you ever text that girl back?” 

“That girl asked me if I wanted to join her and her boyfriend in bed,” Jaehyun stated. Mark pretended to wretch while Johnny grimaced. “No, I didn’t text her. I haven’t actually looked at my Tinder in about that long. Word from the wise, don’t put that you’re bi on your profile. Doesn’t always go well.” 

“Do we know him?” Sicheng asked. Jaehyun paused and smiled a little. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun admitted. “You know him.” 

Jaehyun managed to evade most of their questions all day, locking himself into his room to keep them away. He had to force himself to not check the time all day, anxious to get to meet up with Kun. It had been a long time since Jaehyun had felt so nervous to see someone, butterflies in his stomach making his nerves sky rocket. It was just Kun, the guy who he’d fallen asleep on the couch of before, who he had spent the last three week yelling at the TV about a modeling show with. 

But maybe that was why he felt so nervous. He really, really did not want to fuck this up. 

“Alright, lover boy, get out!” Johnny told him, banging on the door to his room. Jaehyun had made the mistake of leaving the door open as he finished cleaning up his tools after walking a customer to the front. He hadn’t had a lot of customers that day but the two girls that came in had both complimented him on his outfit. “You have a date to get to and it’s already five.” 

“It doesn’t take that long to pick him up,” Jaehyun grumbled. 

“Well, I’d hate for you to disappoint someone like Kun on the first date,” Johnny said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway. Jaehyun sighed heavily but didn’t comment. “Oh yes, I have ears everywhere.” 

“Your boyfriend does not count as ‘ears everywhere,’ hyung,” Jaehyun replied, putting his things away. “And neither does Ten. Letting you two be friends might just be the worst thing any of us could’ve done,” Jaehyun mumbled as he turned back to his desk, closing his laptop and putting it in his bag. 

“You know I make sure you can pay your bills, right?” Johnny reminded him, Jaehyun looking up at him with a little, tired smile. “Now get out, your future boyfriend awaits.” 

“It’s a first date,” Jaehyun pointed out, picking up his work bag. 

“Mhm,” Johnny hummed. “And yet Renjun texted me about a massive hickey on Kun’s neck last weekend. Would you like to comment?” Johnny asked, grinning a little too sinisterly and widely for Jaehyun’s liking as he walked towards the door. 

“I’ll plead the fifth,” he said, walking out the door. 

“You’re not actually American, you know that, right?” Johnny reminded him, turning around to watch him walk away. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Mark said. Jaehyun gave him a look, pausing in the doorway. 

“I’m gonna hold his hand, Mark,” Jaehyun informed him, Mark spluttering at the implication. 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

Jaehyun rolled up to the front of Kun’s apartment at five minutes to six, climbing out only to meet Kun in the lobby. Kun offered a sheepish smile and his hand, Jaehyun taking it and leading him out to his car. 

“Sorry it’s no multi million dollar sports car, but it’s got decent gas mileage,” Jaehyun told him, getting a laugh out of Kun as he opened the door for him.

“I think I’ll live,” Kun replied, climbing in. Jaehyun jogged around to the other side, climbing in as Kun looked around at the interior. He looked over Jaehyun, nodding appreciatively. “You don’t own a Prius so I’m impressed.” 

“Wow, you would’ve hated my last car,” Jaehyun informed him, getting a bark of laughter from Kun. 

“Oh no! You didn’t own a Prius,” he insisted but Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders. “We could not have dated. I’m gay, Jaehyun, I can’t be caught dead in a Prius.” 

“It’s a good thing I own a Camry then,” he offered. Kun tried to muffle his laughter with his hands over his face. Jaehyun leaned over the console to pull his hands from his face, threading their fingers together before stealing a peck from Kun’s lips. Kun blushed high in his cheeks when Jaehyun pulled back, Jaehyun biting his lip before pressing another one to Kun’s lips, pulling back before they could get carried away. “So, dinner?” 

Dinner was a simple affair, something Kun was glad for. He really didn’t like long, drawn out meals unless it involved hotpot and a lot of people. Jaehyun took him to a tiny traditional Korean place by the river where the aunties greeted Jaehyun like he was their own son, scolding him for not coming in more often. They took to Kun quickly, which was a little overwhelming but a lot sweet. Jaehyun seemed nervous to introduce him as his date but the aunties immediately insisted they get the best table in the tiny restaurant as soon as he did.

“This is gorgeous,” Kun admitted, looking out at the river. 

The best table was one outside on the patio, looking out at the river. It wasn’t close enough to get a great view but the breeze was lovely, even given the late time of year and the lights that strung the railing were more than enough to make it nice. He looked back at Jaehyun, who was looking at him so softly it kind of made him nervous. “What?” Kun asked, reaching for his napkin to do literally anything with his hands. 

“Thanks for coming out with me,” Jaehyun said. Kun tilted his head at him. “I feel like we don’t know each other very well but I really want to. Getting to know you these past few weeks has been really great and I’m glad you agreed to go on this date.” 

“Me too,” Kun admitted, reaching over for his hand, threading their fingers together. “I know we don’t know each other very well but… I’m looking forward to figuring it out, if you want stick it out with me.” 

“I’d like that,” Jaehyun confessed. 

After dinner the aunties insisted Jaehyun leave his car to take Kun on a walk along the river. Jaehyun turned to Kun with a sheepish smile at their insistence but Kun only looped his arm through Jaehyun’s and tugged him towards the riverwalk. The women at the restaurant insisted they take their time, Jaehyun stumbling a moment but managing to fall into step with him shortly. 

“They mean well,” Jaehyun tried to explain, getting a short laugh from Kun. “But they can be… rather persistent, can’t they?”

“They must like you,” Kun told him, Jaehyun glancing away shyly. “You go there a lot?” 

“My parents used to take me,” Jaehyun admitted. “I grew up here and my mom’s friend used to work there when they were in school so she and my dad used to take me all the time. The aunties would give me extra rice because they thought I was too skinny,” Jaehyun told him, Kun letting out a little laugh. He rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, Jaehyun slipping his arm from Kun’s to wrap it around his middle. 

“Thanks for taking me out tonight,” Kun said, his arm wrapping around Jaehyun’s waist. 

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“Do you… want to come up?” Kun asked when Jaehyun parked at his apartment. 

“Do you want me to?” He asked, lifting a brow. 

“Well, we still have that season to finish,” Kun reminded him, Jaehyun grinning at him sweetly. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jaehyun agreed, unbuckling his seat belt. 

They didn’t get to any episodes that night. 

For the way they went at it that night on his couch, this kissing was slower, more sure, more charged as Jaehyun pushed Kun back against his bedroom door. They hadn’t even gotten inside his bedroom yet, crossing his living room haphazardly with their hands on each other, lips meeting again and again smoothly, almost sensually in the way neither of them chased each other. This wasn’t an attempt to run or to catch, this was just them trying to feel. Figuring out how this was supposed to work, hands on each other, bodies pressed together shoulder to hip. 

“Should I take you to bed?” Jaehyun whispered against his lips. 

“Do you want to?” Kun replied, voice breathy and soft. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Kun wrapped his hand around the side of Jaehyun’s neck, fingers brushing over the scabbing dragon tattoo that Yuta had placed there only a few weeks previous. It was dark, and it’s tail snaked from behind his ear down his neck and disappeared into the collar of his black dress shirt. Kun had been wondering where it went from there from the moment Jaehyun stopped covering it. 

“Yes.”

Taking Kun to bed wasn’t so much taking him as it was falling in after him. Jaehyun landed on the sheets after him but Kun climbed into his lap, pinned him down to his bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Jaehyun’s hands landed on Kun’s hips, Kun pulling his shirt apart button by singular button until he had managed to reveal all of Jaehyun’s torso, from the wisteria flowers tattooed onto his hips where his jeans had slipped down to the 1997 below his collarbone on the right side. 

“You have less tattoos than I thought you might,” Kun admitted, breathless. 

“I’m not a walking canvas like Johnny, unfortunately,” Jaehyun replied. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“You will be when I’m done with you,” Kun assured him and Jaehyun could feel the waves of arousal wash through him at such a simple declaration. 

Getting Kun undressed was a feat in and of itself, which Jaehyun did not understand but did enjoy the game of. Every time he wanted to get another article off of him he had to turn them over to get it off by force, Kun letting out a laugh every time Jaehyun pulled his clothes apart to get to more skin. 

“I think you’re underestimating just how willing I am to rip your clothing to get you out of it,” Jaehyun warned him, knelt between his thighs as he was tugging his slacks off of his hips. 

“You’ll be paying for it,” Kun warned him. 

“I’ll be willing to foot that bill,” Jaehyun assured him, pressing another kiss to his lips as he tugged his pants down further, moving out of the way only to get them completely off. 

By the time they were both down to nothing they had made quite the mess of Kun’s bed, blankets and sheets strewn about and Jaehyun was already out of breath. Kun wasn’t joking about decorating Jaehyun’s body, his chest, neck and stomach already bitten red and pink, a declaration that Jaehyun had a feeling was going to be there for quite some time. Kun had climbed back on top of him, straddling his thighs with a smirk. At the very least he wasn’t the only breathless one, Kun flushed in the chest and cheeks, from arousal or their rolling about Jaehyun didn’t know but he was glad to see he wasn’t the only one. 

“Where’s your lube?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Oh, you are willing to bottom?” Kun asked, sounding surprised. 

“You said you were a top,” Jaehyun reminded him. “I don’t mind, but it has been a minute so I might need some time to get ready.” 

“All the time in the world, Jaehyunnie,” Kun told him. He reached over to his nightstand, tugging open the bottom drawer to find his lube and condoms. He climbed off of Jaehyun as he found them, tossing them on the bed. Jaehyun moved to the top of the bed, snatching the lube from the sheets. Kun lifted his eyes in surprise. “You want to do it?” 

“Did you?” Jaehyun replied. 

“Kind of,” Kun admitted. Jaehyun shifted over onto his knees and crawled towards Kun, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Kun threaded his fingers into the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s head to kiss him harder, Jaehyun pulling back with a little smile. 

“How do you want me?” He asked. 

“However you want me to take you, baby,” Kun told him, the endearment slipping without thought. Jaehyun moaned softly, stealing another kiss before moving away, Kun’s hand slipping from his hair. Jaehyun handed the lube over and turned over onto his hands and elbows, tugging a pillow towards him. “That’s… not what I was expecting but okay,” Kun admitted, a laugh caught in his voice. 

“You want me the other way?” Jaehyun asked, glancing over his shoulder. Kun shook his head, bending over Jaehyun’s body to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to digging his fingers into the flowers on Jaehyun’s hips but this might be better, admiring the peach tree Jaehyun had tattooed across his whole back, left half in bloom, right half in fruition. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Kun told him, sitting back on his heels as he slicked up his fingers. Jaehyun mumbled an affirmation as Kun dripped lube over his backside as well, Jaehyun flinching at the cold feeling. Kun was careful with him as he ran his fingertip along his rim before pushing in. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jaehyun whined. Kun pushed in to the knuckle but stopped there, waiting for Jaehyun to get used to it. “Fuck, I forgot how that feels,” he moaned, body clenching around the intrusion. 

Several minutes passed before Kun managed to get another finger in, Jaehyun groaning into the pillow. Kun pressed kisses to the small of his back, trailing from the roots up to the trunk and the branches of his tattoo. Jaehyun whined, pushing his hips back to meet Kun’s fingers, starting to build up a rhythm thrusting in and out of him, careful and concise in an effort to make him feel good. 

“I got you, love,” Kun assured him, kissing the back of his shoulder. “I got you.” 

“More, please,” Jaehyun moaned and Kun could do nothing except agree, pulling out to push a third into him, Jaehyun crying out at the stretch. “Fuck, Kun. God,” he moaned, head thrown back. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise,” Kun told him, placing kisses along his shoulder. “It’s gonna feel so good, baby. I got you, love.” 

“Please just fuck me,” Jaehyun whined. “Please, I want you too.” 

“Are you sure?” Kun asked. 

“I’m telling you to put your cock inside of me,” Jaehyun insisted. 

“You’re very demanding in bed, has anyone told you that before?” Kun asked, Jaehyun huffing a laugh into the pillow as Kun got up on his knees. 

Finding the condoms on the edge of the bed, he fumbled for a moment before managing to get one out, double checking the expiration date (bad timing but hey, it had been awhile since Kun had done this and he didn’t think about it) before rolling it. He was already hard just opening Jaehyun open, and nothing got his blood pumping like rolling around in the sheets. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Kun repeated and Jaehyun nodded frantically into his pillow. Kun pushed in carefully, Jaehyun whimpering into the pillow. It was a pretty sound and Kun wanted to hear more of it, the breathless way Jaehyun whined for Kun to go faster, to fuck him properly. Kun was nothing if not patient though and managed to slide all the way inside, holding Jaehyun tightly by the hips. 

“Kun,” Jaehyun moaned and it was a satisfying thing. Jaehyun sounded wrecked, broken in Kun’s bed in the most beautiful way. It was a gorgeous juxtaposition to the way he usually looked, standing tall and confident without a care in the world. In front of others he was the take charge kind, the strong kind, the person to be dominant in the bedroom but Kun liked him like this. All but trembling as Kun pulled back only to push back in quickly, a strangled moan leaving Jaehyun’s lips as he buried his face in Kun’s pillow. 

“Feels good, baby?” Kun asked and Jaehyun whined again. Kun was starting to think he couldn’t ever get enough of this. 

“More. Please, more,” Jaehyun moaned, pushing back to meet Kun’s thrusts as he picked up speed, as he fucked him harder, faster. Kun leaned over Jaehyun’s body, a hand on his hip while the other gripped his shoulder, fucking into him right. Jaehyun moaned with the motion of their bodies meeting, Kun fucking him deeply, circling his hips to find right where Jaehyun would moan the loudest. 

He had no idea Jaehyun might be a screamer. 

The sound he let out was ungodly loud, Kun moving his hand over to cover Jaehyun’s mouth with his hand. He missed just a bit but Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind, mouthing at Kun’s fingertips. 

“Gotta be quiet, baby,” Kun told him, his hand moving back down. This time it held onto the side of Jaehyun’s neck, Jaehyun tilting his head back to let him get a better grip. “Don’t want to wake the neighbors, love. Can you be quiet for me, baby?” 

“Yes, yes, fuck,” Jaehyun moaned. “I wanna come. Please, can I come?” He begged. 

“Turn over for me, baby,” Kun told him. He pulled out and Jaehyun turned over, weak and boneless in Kun’s sheets. Kun got in closer, leaning over Jaehyun as he pushed back inside of him, Jaehyun biting his lips to stop himself from crying out. “That’s my good boy,” Kun praised him, beginning to press kisses to Jaehyun’s neck, the side he hadn’t put his hand while his free hand circled his cock, red and leaking from the tip. 

“Please, please,” Jaehyun whined. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Kun told him. “It’s okay. You can come.” 

Kun only had to jerk him off roughly a couple of time before Jaehyun was coming, whimpering Kun’s name, which he swallowed with his lips, fucking up into Jaehyun roughly. Jaehyun let out breathless sounds at the peak of every thrust, clenching hard when Kun stilled inside of him as he came. Kun rested his forehead against Jaehyun’s shoulder, whispering his name as he came down. 

When Kun leaned back, he brushed Jaehyun’s sweat damp hair off of his forehead before placing a kiss there. Jaehyun smiled, blissed out and dizzy from his orgasm. 

Kun’s attempt to clean them up was haphazard at best, falling into bed with Jaehyun only moments after wiping them both mostly clean. Jaehyun rested his head on Kun’s chest, the two of them falling asleep soon after. 

“Why are you making breakfast?” Kun asked, wrapping himself around Jaehyun as he was cooking. 

“Because you were still asleep and I refuse to watch ANTM on an empty stomach,” Jaehyun informed him. Kun pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder, holding him tightly around the waist. “You said we still have a season to finish last night and as much fun as last night was, we didn’t watch a single episode.” 

“I had more important things on my mind,” Kun told him, pressing another kiss to his skin, this time making his way up his neck. Jaehyun tilted his head to give him more room, Kun catching his teeth on his earlobe. “But if you insist on watching Evania lose, I will gladly agree.” 

“You are zero for three, there is no way Stephanie is going to win,” Jaehyun told him, turning off the stove and sliding the eggs onto their plates. Kun let go of him, Jaehyun setting the pan in the sink. “Mark my words,” he said, pointing a finger at him. 

“We’ll see about that,” Kun said, taking his plate from the counter. He kissed Jaehyun in thanks and then made his way to the couch. “Loser gives the winner a blowjob.” 

“Is that a punishment?” Jaehyun asked, Kun letting out a loud laugh as Jaehyun joined him on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> upon reflection, that summary is not a commentary on the current social climate but just my personal opinion that corona is a bad beer. tbh, most beer is bad beer and i will die on this hill.
> 
> I LOVE THIS UNIVERSE, it was supposed to be a stand-alone but i guess it's not anymore. also i fucking love kunjae. they're just so cute and i know they've only interacted a couple of times but... i'm valid. also i'm the queen of rare pairs so just let me live.
> 
> hope you enjoyed
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
